


I did it for you

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, College, First Time, Link pov, M/M, Porn with some plot, rhink, some homophobic tendencies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimenting too much can change lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it for you

**Author's Note:**

> The episode mentioned in the beginning is GMM 47.

I laughed with you when you accidentally said on the show that you experimented a lot with your hand in college. Even when you didn't mean it exactly like that but it all came back to me and all I could think of was: _yeah, you did, and I helped you a lot._

You knew about my feelings towards you, I guess you sensed them in some way and you took advantage on them. We never talked about it and when I got my first serious girlfriend I assume you thought I got over some phase and I wasn't into you anymore so it all stopped.

It was far from the truth.

I still remember everything like it was yesterday.

~~~~*~~~~

I watched your face while I used my hand on you. I enjoyed seeing how much pleasure it could cause. I wish you had returned the favor, just for once. When I first dared to take it in my mouth you came in seconds. I was surprised when your come spread on my face. You looked so embarrassed about it. I wasn't. I was just so stunned it all happened so fast. Then I just smirked at you. _You're very welcome._ I thought before I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess you made. You said you were sorry but I know you didn't really mean it.

I never asked anything back from you. I just used my hand when you didn't see. I was thinking of you, though. I know you never thought of me when my hand was on you. At least, that was what you told me before you asked if I once again could _help_ you.

Eventually, you wanted to go even further. You wanted to know how it feels to be inside of someone. You figured it could be me since I always was so cooperative with you. That was really the first time I got nervous with experimenting with stuff. Jerking you off or sucking you off were both my dreams and I got so see how good those acts made you feel. I wasn't sure if I could go all the way. You wouldn't touch me, not to speak of, prepare me, so I would have to do it myself so it wouldn't hurt. I've never had done that to myself.

You kept insisting.

I finally gave in.

With shaky hands, I entered to the community bathroom. It was late at night and no one else was there. I locked myself in one of the stalls and pulled out a tube of lube from my jeans' pocket that I had previously bought. I lowered my pants and slowly opened the tube and poured it on my hand, smearing it around my finger. I pressed one finger on my opening. I took a deep breath when I pushed the tip of the finger in. It was unlike any other sensation I ever could ever have imagined. It felt good in a weird way and it made my front woke up too. It hurt to know you didn't care about me enough to do this for me since I always did these things just for you.

I pushed it deeper and I was ashamed how good it felt. I wanted to add one finger more but first I added more lube on my fingers, then I tried to push two fingers in at once. It hurt but when I didn't move them, the pain faded away little by little.

I added the third finger in and I already felt my knees go weak. I thought about you and your erection waiting for me, It kept me going. I wanted to feel you inside me. I kept moving my fingers until there was no pain. I almost moaned as I thought it was you instead of my fingers.

It was time to go.

I pulled my pants up and put the lube back in my pocket. After I exited the stall I glanced at myself from the mirror. My cheeks were red, my cock was hard and my ass was ready for you. I never thought of myself as gay but sure as hell I was feeling like one now.

I quickly ran to our room and opened the door. I got in and locked the door tightly, feeling relieved that no one saw me in the hallway. You were sitting on your office chair and looked me in the eye and wondered what took me so long. I couldn't respond anything, I just tossed you the lube from my pocket. Silently I took my clothes off and went to lie on your bottom bunk bed. I was on my stomach when you climbed on top of me, straddling me. I grabbed the pillow and wanted to bury my face in it. I could hear you open the tube. It was so silent in the room I could hear wet sounds as you smeared the lube on yourself. Then you grabbed my hips and pulled me up. I had my ass in the air and my face was still on the pillow. I wondered what you thought about when you saw how open I was for you, how the lube glistened around my hole.

_You see? I did that all for you._

You didn't speak when you positioned yourself at my entrance. You could have cut the tension with a knife. I relaxed my muscles when you started to push in. I never felt anything so intense and good in my life. I let out a quiet moan and you responded to it with a sigh. You told me how tight and wet I was. It made me feel wanted. I loved to hear your voice giving me compliments. I pushed back at you. I wanted you to start moving but you were still taking in the sensation what it's like to be in someone.

It felt like forever before you finally grabbed my hips hard enough to cause bruises and you pulled out. I whimpered when the full feeling left me. You pushed in again. I wanted to courage you to fuck me harder but I knew you didn't want me to speak when you were getting off so I kept silent, like always. I lift my upper body from the mattress so I could thrust back at you better. I thought you understood then what you could do.

You started to really fuck me. I almost saw stars, you fucked me so hard I almost begged you to stop. At the same time it felt so good to be helpless, there was nothing I could do than let you fuck me hard and I loved it. I was so hard I had to touch myself. I knew you wouldn't like that but the way you were entering me told you probably didn't even notice me stroking myself. It was difficult to keep myself up from the mattress with just one hand but somehow I managed to do it.

The sound of skin slapping against skin made me already come really close to the edge but then you hit something inside me and I was moaning so loudly I couldn't hear what _you_ sounded like. You placed your hand over my mouth and pressed hard. You told me to keep it down and then you said _my name_. First time ever I heard you say my name during this playtime or whatever it was to you. I couldn't hold back anymore. I came hard on my hand and I cried out a muffled scream on your hand. I heard you mumble something I couldn't understand. You kept thrusting in my shaking body and I wished it would never end. I couldn't get enough of the feeling you sliding in and out of me.

Your hand moved from my mouth to pull my hair and you pulled hard enough to make me yelp. You were taking shallow breaths and your cock twitched inside me. I felt how close you were. I started to thrust back at you the best I could. I wanted to feel your come in me and more you fucked me the more I started to get aroused again. You let go of my hair and pushed me down so my face was on the pillow again. You called me with dirty words before you splashed inside of me and it felt so good I wanted to cry. You collapsed on top of me for a moment and when you came back from the post orgasm haze you pulled yourself out and got off from the bed, not saying a word. You collected your clothes and dressed.

I couldn't move. I was just thinking about how my body felt now. I was sweaty, your come was dripping out of my sore ass. I had messed up the sheets with my come and I was laying on it and I loved every bit of that.

But then you spoke.

You said you couldn't be there. I looked at you and I saw something in your eyes I had never seen before.

I felt worthless when you gave me that look. You looked so disgusted and confused. Even when you were the one who did all that to me.

Then it hit me, this really was the last straw. I knew I had to stop this if I wanted to keep you in my life as a friend and you knew it too.

You left the room and all I wanted to come after you, but that was not an option. This was the end. There was no way we could carry on like this. We were too young and scared to run away together, leaving this life behind.

It was going to be painful but I never wanted you to look at me like that ever again. I wanted your friendship and that was all I could get from you, I always knew that. I didn't want you to despise me so I chose to have something than not to have you at all.

~~~~*~~~~

Now after all these years. I would do all of it again, just to feel you close to me. I would get my heart broken again if it could happen once again. But it won't happen and I quietly accept that. As long as I can sit beside you, as a friend, never lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic in this fandom. Seems like I got into it, eh?  
> I hope you'll like this one. ^_^


End file.
